Alcoholic
by ppgxrrbmegafan
Summary: Bubbles has never drank anything with alcohol. But, through a fight between her sisters she goes to a nightclub. I left out some details since I was either lazy, or it would've been rated 'M'. A one-shot! My first time writing one, don't hate! Review! Includes cursing.


**Hello, ppgxrrbmegafan here! This is my blues one-shot, and I hope you enjoy this! It may not be exact to Bubbles nature, and it can go quickly, but I did my best! Review!**

* * *

Bubbles stared at herself in the mirror. She was completely unsure of what was happenning in the next few moments. All Bubbles could remember is saying yes to going to wherever Buttercup went, meaning, a nightclub. It all replayed in her mind slowly, though Buttercup's patience for Bubbles's 'dressing' was running out.

_Flashback..._

_"No, Bubbles you can't go to this awful place where there are so many drunk-" Blossom tried to say._

_"Shut the hell up Blossom! Bubbles can make her own choices now, Bloss, she's twenty-five, fucking twenty-five!" Buttercup interrupted. **(Dear god, Buttercup, that's some mouth...)**_

_"Well, I'm not looking forward to having her drinking late at night, behind our backs, and don't curse...!" Blossom shot back. Buttercup started cursing two days after starting to go to her nightclubs._

_"Stop, please stop! I can't always be in the middle! Please stop fighting!" Bubbles cried._

_"Shut up!" her sisters cried. Bubbles stood still, tears flowing from her face. Their creator, the Professor, came in, and saw his 'youngest' daughter crying._

_"Stop, you two! Look what happened to Bubbles!" he shouted. Blossom immediatley looked over, where a rapid flow of tears went onto the floor. With her eyes wide, Blossom flew over to Bubbles._

_"Bubbles, we're sorry. We didn't mean to snap at you, right Buttercup?" Blossom apologized. She obviously put venom in her sister's name._

_"Yeah. Sure. Sorry. But this is your fault, Bloss. If you hadn't had that stick up your ass, Bubbles would be fine." Buttercup muttered. Blossom seethed, starting to reply, but thought better from her good girl morals. Professor looked at Buttercup and Blossom. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife._

_"Buttercup, Blossom, why don't you two talk it over?" the Professor asked._

_"Well, I'd love to if Buttercup is willing to participate without saying any foul language so I can hear her." Blossom replied cooly, although it didn't help Buttercup with her response._

_"Maybe if Blossom wasn't being such a motherfucking bitch, I'd actually listen to her for once. But no, she has to complain about whatever I want to do." Buttercup yelled.(**Buttercup, are you sure you're Blossom and Bubbles's sister? It sure doesn't seem like it.)** Bubbles' tears had dried up, and she looked at her sisters, and decided what she had to do._

_"Blossom, Buttercup? I'm going to that nightclub. But, in exchange for my going, you have to do all my chores, on top of yours, okay Buttercup?" Bubbles declared. Buttercup's eyes lit up at the sound of Bubbles going, but shrank at the mention of chores, one of the worst enemies for Buttercup, other than learning, and the Rowdyruff Boys. At least Bubbles agreed to come._

_"Alright, Bubbles, if you're going to go, make sure you don't drink any alcohol, so you don't become an addict and die from cirrhosis." Blossom sighed, as Buttercup smirked in triumph._

_End of Flashback..._

"Bubbles, get down here already! Time's wasting!" Buttercup called. Bubbles walked down the stairs muttering about the horrors of the outfit, being so showy of personal parts she didn't want to reveal. **(I'll let you imagine what she's wearing, since I'm way too lazy to describe it.)**

"Buttercup, I don't think I like it, how can you stand this?" Bubbles asked timidly. Buttercup laughed, and pulled her into the car, as she turned the key, and drove. As they whipped past the houses along the road, Bubbles wondered what she'd gotten herself into through doing this. Half an hour passed in deep silence, except for the sound of the car on the road.

"Bubbles? Did you hear me? We're here!" Buttercup informed. Bubbles woke from the trance, and stepped out. As the two girls walked in, past the security guards, music bellowed as people all over danced and drank, the stinging odor reaching Bubbles' nose. **(Gross. This is from imagination, so excuse errors, please.)**

"Well, Bubs? What are you waiting for? Get out there, or have a drink!" Buttercup urged. Bubbles smiled uncomfortably, remembering what Blossom said. No drinks. Bubbles also knew that she didn't have to listen to Blossom anymore, they weren't the Powerpuffs anymore. Bubbles was debating in her mind about drinking, until a super hot guy came up to Bubbles. He had blond hair, the exact shade as Bubbles, but darker blue eyes. **(I think we all know who he is... ;)**

"Hey, babe. What would a pretty girl like you be doing here?" the man asked in a low voice. **(Okay, I hate this part. I officially hate it.)** Bubbles giggled unnaturally, and decided he was cute, officially the only guy she would let into her heart. Something about his face seemed so familiar, but the lights made it hard to tell. Bubbles decided that she'd only drink to be with him, next to him, maybe do something. **(Oh dear lord, I hope not.)** So, for the rest of the night, Bubbles ended up drinking at least five glasses of alcoholic beverage, and the lights and music became a blur. **(There are quite a few crude things that I won't say, so the rating isn't changed to 'M'.)** All Bubbles remembered was everything going black at some point.

"What the hell happened last night?" Bubbles asked. This girl never used bad language, and hear she was, using it like she had done for a while in life. Buttercup was rubbing off on her. Bubbles vision ended up a blur that started to clear... and from what she could tell, this wasn't her room. She swerved her head to see a man asleep beside her, and she smiled slightly, but then frowned. If Blossom and Buttercup knew what happened, well, let's just say all hell would break loose. The new argument between them is Blossom's complaints about the behavior of the good sister, who's no longer. Buttercup would argue about this being normal behavior.

Oh, well. Bubbles isn't a slut, she just found new love. _Deal with it, bitches. _Bubbles thought.

* * *

**This really hurts me to write, since I'm intolerant of all unfamiliar language. My heart hurts. Not really, but I've had a terrible sickness. Oh, well. Review!**


End file.
